There's No Place Like Home?
by Erin3000
Summary: In the 22nd century Holmes has changed more then he can believe thanks to one person. But what will he do when she is gone? Will she be gone forever or will they find each other again? Will his fears and her past keep them a part? Stay tuned to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Lestrade had been alone for about 6 month since Holmes and Watson had seemed to disappear into thin air to work some case or other. Being left with the worried Irregulars had her having to hide her own fears and not confront them. She did not want to seem afraid in front of the teens and started to adapt them into her own cases as well. Even more then when Holmes was around. The lone wolf had a pack and was enjoying it immensely. Of course there would be a note here or there to let her know that Holmes and Watson were alright and that she need not worry. She had many eyes in the city more then even she let on to Greyson or the kids. Comes with being the daughter of well... She really didn't want to say. But needless to say she knew that Moriarty and Fenwick had about as much of an idea where those two were as she did. Lestrade would every friday go out to Regents park for her daily run and her note from Holmes knowing that if she ever had a great need that she could leave a note back. But she never felt like she really need to. Deidre was the worst at being worried about Holmes and Watson and Lestrade made sure she could read the notes first. Six months though was a really long time and Lestrade was starting to feel alone. Never a note missed, but nothing more then "Alright L. No worries. Game afoot." -S. The notes were obviously new and would variate but were pretty much the same. So she knew they were not copies. Beside well as said before she had ways of knowing. The thing that bothered her most is she had no way to find out where they were at if trouble should arise.

One day almost seven months after the two left Baker Street Deidre came up to her with a question.

"Do you think they will ever come back Beth?"

"Yes, I do not know when though. I do not even know which case. I had hoped they would be back before now." Lestrade then left Deidre at the cafe and went back to work. Only to have one more surprise.

"It's time for you to go home Beth."

"But Chief what about Moriarty and Fenwick. What about Holmes?

"I have others to assign to them you have been kept here long enough. The exchange program will not allow for you to be here any longer. You are the best Inspector I have ever had and if you want to file paperwork to be a legal citizen of the UK then we could see about you being here."

"But Chief you know I can't, my father, my brothers, I could never really do that to them. And I guess you are right I have been homesick lately. When do I go home?"

Greyson reached into his desk and handed Lestrade flight passes back to her home in Gotham for the last flight Friday night. One hour after the normal note pick up and leaving.

"Thank you chief I will get the last of the paperwork done."

Lestrade walked out of the office a frown on her face. She had hoped for more time. She had hoped she could know Holmes better. But times change and so must she. (yes Doctor Who tribute right there now that is a show I wish I owned or at least could write for ;)) Lestrade walked back to her office finished filling out her paperwork and packed up to go home. Greyson already making sure no other case files would be put on her desk.

When Lestrade made it home that night she sat down and tried to figure out what to write and leave Holmes and Watson. She knew if she left it early enough that they might come back and see her off. But she also did not like saying goodbye either. She didn't want to go. But she knew her duty was back at home in the end and that she did need to go back to Gotham and settle down.

Meanwhile Holmes was getting ready to close the net on the case he had been working on for the past seven months. Being gone so long from Lestrade and hurt him more then he knew it would. It hurt him worse then he could have possibly imagined. He had the left a note in the beginning because it was to dangerous to do much more. But as the months went by and he was not watched as closely he knew his resolve would weaken and he might stay to long to spend time with his Beth. Watson knew how much Holmes was missing Lestrade and had started leaving the notes instead to make it easier on Holmes. He was a safe distance away as a contact so if trouble should arise he could get a hold of Lestrade quickly. On that Thursday before the last note was to be left Holmes charged Watson to going to a jewelry store and purchasing a special necklace that he had had crafted for her. One that was not to much but would convey what he felt better then his words.

Watson went into the jewelery store and got the simple silver locket with a rose in the middle. He opened the inside and saw a picture taken of the whole group pop up in the hologram format with Holmes and Lestrade in the middle. Watson smiled at the thought put behind the locket and went back to Holmes. Passing Regency Park at first he thought to check the bench just in case but changed his mind and hurried on to the hideaway.

Unknowing to Lestrade Watson was walking by as she left the note letting Holmes know that she was leaving. She hoped he would get it in time for her to be able to say goodbye. The only thing she could think of to write was "H meet me at the normal place with W. To important to wait. 6 will be best no later." -L

Lestrade walked to Baker Street her apartment already packed up and everything either on its way or do to ship out on Saturday. The box with the original Watson's journals under her arm and a small suitcase with a change of clothes and reading material for the trip on Friday night. The Irregulars met her that night at Baker Street to say goodbye and have a little goodbye. In some ways Lestrade was desperately hoping that Holmes and Watson would walk in that night but it came for naught. She decided to bring Deirdre with her the next night to first off make sure she knew where to get the notes from Holmes and as moral support. The girl had become a little sister to her. As the Irregulars left she gave them each a gift. For Wiggins a new set of boxing gloves and 50 credits. Tennyson she gave her book of the Greatest Hackers of the 20th and 21st century and 50 credits. Deidre she gave her a collection of criminal justice books and 50 credits as well.

The next night Lestrade and Deidre got to the bench somewhat early and waited and until 7:30 leaving Lestrade only 30 minutes to get to her flight. "Well Deidre I guess they couldn't make it or probably didn't want to. Tell them goodbye for me since I couldn't in the note. Probably for the best."

With that the two hugged and Lestrade grabbed her suitcase and left the park. Deidre left the park not long after Lestrade. Lestrade made it to the transport station and as she bored the transport looked back one last time on New London. She boarded the flight and took her seat and watched New London until she could see it no more.

At 5:30 sharp Holmes and Watson began pulling the net tighter and the local yardies came in and helped them close everything up. By 7:30 they were leaving the station and Holmes and Watson both exhausted headed back to the safe house and grabbed their things with one last stop at Regency Park before heading back to Baker Street. At the park at the normal bench Holmes saw that the ground had been disturbed by two people. He reached underneath and pulled out a note. "H meet at the normal place with W. To important to wait. 6 will be best no later" -L. Holmes frowned at the note and looked at Watson. We missed an important meeting it would seem Watson. It is time for us to get home and call her quickly.

As they got into their hovercoach Holmes dialed Lestrade and waited and waited as the phone rang off the hook. Watson glanced back to see and extremely worried Holmes. Holmes decided to call Deidre and see if she knew what was going on. As the phone rang Holmes not one for gut feelings felt a deep feeling that something was wrong. When Deidre finally answered he saw tears in her eyes.

"What is wrong Deidre where is Lestrade?"

"Did you miss on purpose or did something happen?"

"We did not have time the case ended and took much longer then I had hoped. Where is Lestrade? Why is she not answering?"

"She's gone Holmes."

T.B.C. if I get at least one review.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: I own nothing but the idea and I can not help myself I love crossovers and I have been sitting on this one for a while. I will put at the end the show crossover but try to guess. ::hint hint:: Firefly Easter eggs are in the show a bit.

3,178 seconds since we found out that Lestrade had gone and was not coming back. That is 53 minutes which is almost one full hour since I found out. There is no alleviating the feeling in the pit of my stomach that had I gone to check the night before Holmes would not be in a full black mood laying out on the sofa. A full black mood one which I had not had the horror to yet witness in this new century. When Holmes had gotten off the phone with Deirdre he just sat in shock as we arrived at Baker Street. We had not been far when he had called in now 53 no make that 54 minutes and he is upset and the Irregulars are on their way. Deirdre knows more than what she has let slip over the com. device and for good reason I should suspect. Holmes had as of late been pushing Lestrade away as well as the Irregulars. He still got to see them every day Lestrade maybe not every, but he still got to see her but seven months apart had driven home to him how much he had come to care for Lestrade.

It has been over 2 hours since the news broke the Irregulars started in on the story. Lestrade had left because her visa was about up and the exchange program was not going to allow her to just get a renewal rather unfortunately and she had been given no decent reason to stay and become a full citizen. Holmes at that moment had let out a quiet moment of despair over that. Finally after much "grilling" Deirdre finally told us that Lestrade had gone back to Gotham City, also known as New York City in America. We had realized she was American but did not realize that she came from the "big apple". The black mood over Holmes is already up and headed to his room to pack. He is quite determined that he will have Lestrade back. He wanted to say good-bye at the least and at the most convince her to come back.

The Irregulars have school starting back so they cannot come along and I am going with Holmes although he is insisting upon my staying here. I am Doctor John H. Watson, at least in thoughts, and I am going to go as well so he has some support. Holmes has already begun packing as I see the Irregulars off and Deirdre hands me a note and says, "This is where she told us to send all letters. But she also said if Holmes asked to 'Make sure to only let him know if he was ready' whatever that means." I put the note into my pocket and smile at her and wish them all farewell. Holmes comes down at that moment and with his bags in hand says, "let us go and get out Lestrade back."

"Holmes we cannot leave until tomorrow there are no more shuttles tonight you might as well get some sleep."

"No sleeping for me Watson if we cannot leave now then I shall make plans for tomorrow."

As the shuttle lands I have started to grab my bag from the overhead the most I had carried with me as everything else in shipping or being given away. I get off the shuttle and look around and find the cab service and order one to take me to the precinct. It has been almost 3 years since I had left Gotham but Gotham has not left me. Already the hustle and bustle is starting to get to me and I am pushing back as much as being pushed to get to the loading station. The cab takes off with me in it and I close my eyes in exhaustion the commander will not let me rest until get debriefed from my experiences and to see if I am fit to resume work within the week.

The shuttle lands in front of the 12th precinct of the NYPD. I get out and go in the door with big greetings all around. Most of the people here have been around since my grandmother and my mother used to work in the precinct. I am here now my mom having had to 10-7 about four years ago due to health issues from a bad back. That was about the time I had put in for the exchange program. They were loath to see me go with my mom leaving, but well it was too late to withdraw.

The family name is well-known within the precinct my mom's and my dad's as well. It had come as no surprise when my mother had married my father it was one when they divorced though. I smile as two guys a few years older than me walk through the door and say, "Well about time you got back." I look at my two best friends. Our families had worked together for years. David Ryan a pale skinned Irish descendent of much debated second or third best detective in the district. The other young man is Eduardo Esposito a dark-skinned Hispanic and African-American mix. His sister Justine works for the coroner's office.

"Well somebody had to do the exchange program since you two chickens didn't want to go."

"Hey now," Ed said, "It wasn't that I didn't want to go it was that I knew David here couldn't do it without me."

"Take that back," David said slugging Ed in the arm slightly. Both men were good-looking and like big brothers to me. My great-aunt Alexis always says I can have the pick of the two but well, they just aren't Holmes. My father had owned the journals when he married my mother and my grandfather ate them up when he lent them to him. I inherited them when my father died in the line of duty overseas while gathering intelligence from well that's classified. My father had come from a surprise surprise a long line of CIA agents which of course made my grandfather love him all the more.

Ed and David both stood there looking at me expectantly and I realized I was more jet legged then I had realized.

"Sorry just a bit jet legged what were you all saying?"

"I said," David rolling his eyes started, "that the commander is waiting upstairs with the chief. There is no rest for the wicked apparently."

"What?" I said looking between the two.

"Oh you'll see." Ed said and started to walk off followed by David. I followed behind the two of them and got into the elevator. We got off on our floor and I looked around. The 12th precinct homicide department still has a whole floor to ourselves and has gone through some changes except that instead of having my own little office I have a desk and surrounded, by well everybody. David in front of me and Ed's desk pushed in front of his where they could look at each other. I go into the office to see the chief and the commander. I give a debriefing of what I had learned and am debriefed on everything new that had happened and I need to know.

It is early the next morning as I get Watson and myself hurried to the airport. I was determined to not miss the shuttle to New York City. Lestrade had told me Gotham I had not realized at the time that it was NYC, but I am rather glad to be going and seeing the changes first hand. It had been many years since I had been there. It was during the time of my faked death after Reichenbach Falls that I had gone there for some time before traveling throughout a good bit of the world. I look around Baker Street as we start to leave making a firm promise to myself that I will bring Lestrade home or stay there with her. Moriarty had been to quiet of late and although this leaves me rather unsettled in feeling I believe that things are not quite what they appear to be on that front lately.

Watson gets in front of the hovercar and begin our quick trip to the port. I look on as the shuttles take off and land and get a queer excitement in my stomach. I had ridden a few shuttles to the moon and back. Three times one when I was first brought back to life leaving Lestrade behind thinking at the time that I did not need her. But if it had not been for her those children and the gentleman would have been lost. The next time was a few months later with the missing race shuttles and then finally not to long after that or maybe before it was a trip without her and to settle a small inheritance dispute and an almost murder attempt. I was rather glad that Lestrade was not around for that one a woman's place is not investigating a murder that is more for a man.

Watson and I show our passports and board the shuttle heading to NYC and as we take off the feeling in the pit of my stomach grows and a hunch tells me as I pull out the locket I had made for her and look at the picture of our little family and realize this might just be my greatest adventure ever.

Authors Note: I do not own, if you guessed it cookies, kudos, and leave it in a review and new chapter tomorrow, Castle. I do own the grand kids idea.. Do not hesitate to leave ideas because if its not used for this one I might use it in another of my stories or as a one shot. Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Sorry it has been a few days. I have been busy with work and school. So as always I own nothing but the idea. Thank you for the reviews and enjoy.

Lestrade walked up to her desk and sat down with a long sigh. David and Ed looked up with her a questioning look in their eyes. "Bored and tired already?" Ed asked with a smirk?

"I guess we don't compare to the New Scotland Yard. Dude wouldn't shut up about it who switched with you." David said.

"Yea and he was such an idiot." Ed said

"Well what can I say Sherlock Holmes kept saying I was the best of a bad lot." I said with a laugh.

"So its true?" Ed asked.

"You brought Sherlock Holmes back to life and worked with him?" David asked at the same time.

"Yea it was pretty great. Especially when I got him to do most of the work." I said with a laugh.

"Beth weren't you bored to tears with him doing everything?" David said.

"What?! That's so not fair." Ed said.

I gave a little grin to the two of them and a wink. I wasn't going to say much more than that. Yes I was the youngest person to become inspector in New Scotland Yard, but I was the youngest person to make NYPD Detective before that. It was through my hard work and perseverance and not my family that got me to where I am. Ed and David were the same. David's mom Sarah Grace (Yes, part of the wait was for the latest Castle episode. ::spoilers:: So glad they didn't kill Ryan and Esposito off) had kept her name through marriage and had worked at the PD just like her father. The three of us stuck together and been raised together which is what makes us such a great group. I missed them so much with my time at the NSY.

As Watson and I disembarked from the craft on the property of the shuttle port we started to look around for a rental company. It did not take long to find one and quickly got a hovercar that was just right. We started to leave when I thought I saw... but that would be impossible even I knew where Moriarty was. He would have no reason for being in New York City, or the Gotham area for that matter.

We got into the hovercar and headed for the hotel that was one of the best in town and had been around in my time. It was keeping to the Victorian look and made me feel more comfortable in this city. As we flew over much of the city I noticed how much it had changed since my time. Times Square alone was humongous and had so many screens that it was almost just a place of ad's and not businesses besides the national news station. When we arrived at the hotel I decided to lie down for a while and get some rest. While Watson started to recharge in the station. A couple of hours would be soon enough to start our search for Lestrade, my Beth.

* !* !* !* !* !* !* !* !* !* !* !* !* !* !* !* !* !* !* !* !* !* !* !* !* !* !* !* !* !* !* !* !* !* !* !* !* !* !*

How could she have just left New London like that. I had to follow Lestrade to find out why. She is my equal in the female world and I do so want an heir to my empire. It does not take much of a man to notice how different that she is. She might insult me but she is a strong woman and if I can turn her then I would have somebody actually useful to me in my empire. I knew what I had to do. I needed to get her attention somehow. I looked around and saw my henchman start to come forward. He was wearing an elastic mask and said, "She works homicide here at the 12th precinct. She has two partners/teammates apparently and just got back."

"How many secrets does this woman have?"

"Well maester...

"Shut up Fenwick and get us to our hotel."

* !* !* !* !* !* !* !* !* !* !* !* !* !* !* !* !* !* !* !* !* !* !* !* !* !* !* !* !* !* !* !* !* !* !* !* !* !* !*'

She is back. We can not believe it. We had almost begun to believe our little game was over. But it is not. We will have to start messing with her again and soon. Only we can be her main villain. Nobody else can have her but us. We are the one who will take down the Castle/Beckett brat. For destroying our families careers. We will rise again. Nobody shall destroy us again. We shall continue to rise to power.

When I finally get back to my apartment it smells like dust, but not to badly. My aunt that I sometimes call great-aunt Alexis had looked after the apartment while I had been away. My cousin Gina would come and help her as well and I noticed the welcome home banner at the same time as they jumped out with the rest of the family yelling "Surprise."

I looked around and had to bite back tears as I looked over my family. Aunt Alexis and her daughter Gina stood in the middle while my mom stood on the other side with my sister Marisa, the only one to break the mold she's my publicist. Next to Marisa stood my grandma Kate and pop's Rick, yes I know I would be calling him Grandpa but although he is 65 he insists that he is too young to be called grandfather. Their looks had not changed much since they had met except browns were grey and their were a few wrinkles around their eyes and mouth. My mom took after our father with the rounded face and brown hair as did my sister Marisa. I took after Grandma Kate and Great Grandma Martha. She was absent because of her I don't know what honeymoon to Tahiti. Dad was just glad she had remarried again and out of his and grandma's apartment to care too much.

They might be strange, but hey they are my family. They all rushed in and gave me a group hug before everybody started pulling me aside to ask questions first was Marisa, "Welcome home sis now when is that next book coming out you are two weeks late on your deadline."

"Soon enough sis don't worry it's almost finished." I answered shooting a quick glance back to my computer and feeling guilty over only have the title actually written. What can I say I take after pop Rick.

"Everything is exactly as you left it and everything is already unpacked for you." Gina said as Aunt Alexis smiled and said, "Welcome home I hope everything went well."

Mom grabbed me next gave me a big hug and whispered in my ear, "Glad your back and your pop's already knows about you bringing you know who to life he's waiting for his chance."  
Grandma Kate grabbed me next and pulled me across the room from pop's before he could start moving into place. "Glad you're back. Don't let David and Ed rag you too much. They wanted to go just as badly. Besides your too much like me you go for the better opportunity first. But remember dear don't let it rule you like I almost let it do me." I looked at her with a shocked look on my face as finally Pop's Rick grabbed me.

"ALRIGHT! I have waited long enough tell me about him. Tell me about Sherlock Holmes. How did you know about Moriarty? How did you get him back to life? Is he like the tales? Is he better? Worse? Did he treat you right? Do I need to set my dad on him? Does he really look like he does in the stories? Wait does he have the iverness and deerstalker? And most importantly has he read and does he like my books?"

Authors Note: Hope you like. Promise to post sooner with more reviews. Oh and tell me your thoughts on the second bad guy. P.S. yes the bad guys are this * !* pattern while the good guys will be this **** pattern to try to keep it all straight.


End file.
